You belong with me, Bella
by viivii alice
Summary: Edward es un nerd enamorado de su mejor amiga Bella Swan, capitana de porristas que sale con Jacob Black el cual la engaña y presiona... ¿qué hará Edward? ¿Qué cambios ocurrirán? DE LA AUTORA twilighterbitchlol
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 1**

_Edward p.o.v._

Me puse mis jeans,una camiseta con un estampado idiota, mis gafas, mis converse. Tomé mi bolso y salí al hacia el instituto.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy un nerd... Bueno, no como esos tipos raros que alucinan con marcianos y suelan con Star Wars. A pesar de que no era un freak, no era muy popular o bien recibidos por los demás que me trataban algo mal por el hecho de no estar en ningún equipo deportivo - aunque eso no quitaba que me ejercitara- por ocupar anteojos y por no ser un mujeriego busca pleitos... Además mis buenas calificaciones no ayudaban.

Vivo en Forks y si ben las cosas no son perfectas no todo es malo y no ando deprimido por la vida. Tengo dos muy buenos amigos Alice Brandon y Jasper Hale ellos dos son novios, y tengo la mejor amiga que alguien podría pedir, Isabella Swan, de la cual yo estaba enamorado desde no sé cuando.

El problema es: Jacob Black.

Su novio.

Él es el típico idiota que se cree superior a todos y me trata de alejar de Bella. Es el más popular, ya que es el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Bella y Jacob eran la pareja dorada de la escuela, porque ella a su vez era la capitana de porristas -no, no es la típica bitch que trata mal al mundo, aunque su novio lo sea.- Todo el alumnado trataba de ser agradable con ellos, aunque al final todos los envidiaban.

Con estos pensamientos llegué al colegio, gracias a mi recién adquirido Volvo llegaba en menos de diez minutos. Me bajé, ignorando a los deportistas que lanzaban bromas y fui hasta donde estaban Alice y Jasper.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

-Voy a matar a esos idiotas.- Dijo Al, con odio en su mirada dirigida a los del equipo de fútbol y hockey.

-Tranquila amor- La intentó calmar Jasper- Si vas a matar a alguien, mata a alguien que valga la pena.

-Tienes razón- se resignó- Estamos bien Ed, sólo cansados de todo lo de la escuela, no puedo esperar para irme a la universidad.

-Te comprendo, estoy igual.

-Somos tres- Se sumó mi amigo.

Estábamos a mediados de Abril, así que, quedaban menos de tres meses, para descansar y luego irnos a otro lugar.

-¡Bella!- Gritó de pronto Alice.

Y ahí venía ella, perfecta y sonriente como siempre... lo único repudiable en el cuadro era que iba de la mano con Jacob ¡Puaj!

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hay?- Saludó Bella, su novio sólo asintió y me miró para poner una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Idiota.

-Nada sólo hablamos de cuánto queremos salir de vacaciones.- Contestó Jasper.

-¡Yo igual!- Exclamó mi mejor amiga.- Aunque tenga que trabajar... maldito departamento que necesita dinero.

-Yo igual tendré que trabajar, pero sólo un mes.- Anunció Alice feliz.

El plan era que Alice y Bella irían a la universidad de Washington y compartirían departamento y era básicamente lo mismo para Jasper y para mi. Estudiaríamos los cuatro en el mismo lugar (algo que siempre me extraño es que Bells nunca incluyó a su novio en sus planes futuros. No me estoy quejando).

-¿Y tú que harás nerd? ¿Jugar con tus muñecos de acción y estar todo el tiempo en la biblioteca?

-Jacob- Advirtió Bella.

-Era sólo una broma, bebé.

-Pues no me hizo gracia- Mi mejor amiga siempre me defendía y ahora estaba sumamente molesta, le soltó la mano a Jacob y tomó la mía poniéndose a mi lado.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, mejor que te vayas, quiero estar con mis amigos.

-Bella...

-Fuera- Lo cortó y el chucho se fue.

El timbre sonó y nos fuimos a nuestros salones, me tocaba español junto con Alice.

-Ed ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Mmm sí ¿Qué pasa?

-Aquí no, ¿te importa perder esta clase?

Negué con la cabeza. Nos fuimos a la parte trasera del lugar, dónde habían unas mesas de madera que nadie ocupaba a no ser que hubiera sol, ese no era el caso.

-¿Entonces?- Dije una vez sentados.

-Edward, te conozco hace tanto y estoy harta que los idiotas te molesten, además sé que estás enamorado de Bella- Eso no me sorprendió, yo mismo se lo dije hace un poco más de un año- Te quiero, pero no quiero verte sufrir, ella no se merece hace ese imbécil que además molesta a su mejor amigo cada vez que puede- Una sonrisa que yo conocía muy bien apareció en su cara.- Tengo un plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 2**

-¿Y que sería ese plan?- Pregunté un poco asustado.

-Mira, sé que tal vez esto no es lo más correcto, porque va a ser muy superficial, pero quiero cambiar tu imagen- La mire, para que siguiera explicándose- Si cambio tu imagen el alumnado femenino va a quedar a tus pies, ya que a pesar de ser "nerd"- hizo comillas en el aire con una cara graciosa- eres muy guapo, y si eso pasa Bella se va a poner celosa que es el pequeño empujón que necesita para separarse de Jacob y darse cuenta que es a ti a quien quiere y además con eso ganamos que los de deporte se coman sus palabras y te dejen de molestar.

-¿Entonces me quieres cambiar?

-Sí, osea no ... Mira quiero que vean que no eres un nerd y que no eres débil y lamentablemente en este mundo eso se logra luciendo como ellos quieren que luzcas. Sin embargo no solo será ese el cambio.

-¿Qué más me harás?- A pesar de no estar a favor de lo superficial, Alice tenía razón.

-Necesito que tengas más confianza en ti Edward, no debes agachar la cabeza si alguien te molesta o hacer oídos sordos, debes enfrentarlos... así se hacen las cosas en la vida.- Alice había dado en el clavo.

-Está bien acepto tu plan.- Dije seguro, dieciocho años de burlas eran suficientes.

-¡Yeyyy!- Dio pequeños aplausos contenta- La fase uno es ir de compras, lo haremos el viernes, fase dos es darte más confianza en ti mismo, eso tomará un poco más de tiempo y la fase tres es darle celos a Bella, esa empezará a penas se pueda.

-Está bien enana, pero no me mates con las compras el viernes.

-No te preocupes, el viernes iremos por lo básico seguiremos otro día con el resto.

-Gracias pequeño terremoto.- Le di un abrazo cuando nos hubimos parado.

-De nada, para algo estamos las amigas. Por cierto mañana es viernes, así que, como debemos ir a Seattle para comprar no vendremos a clases, haremos novillos le diré a Jasper que nos cubra.

-De acuerdo, lo que sea.

...

Hoy ya era viernes, de hecho estaba en el probador con unas treinta camisas y poleras a mi alrededor. Nunca debí aceptar esto.

-¡Edward!

Salí de mi refugió para encontrarme con la misma bestia.

-Me gusta- Dijo, mientras me examinaba con cuidado.- Las camisas son lo tuyo. Deja esa con las otras que nos llevaremos.

-Ok.

Una media hora después me había quedado sin camisas y poleras que probarme, de las treinta me llevaba veinte que según Alie no era suficiente, por lo que íbamos a otra tienda en busca de lo mismo.

-Pruébate esta y esta... esta también, y esta ... ¡Mira! esa esta bonita, si te quedará bien, está también y está- Alice me tiraba ropa encima como si fuera burro de carga- está también... el azul te queda bien, así que lleva estás...

-¡Alice!- Le llamé la atención- No más camisas, con estas estará bien, otro día venimos por más- Me rehúso a volver de compras con ella, confesé para mis adentros.

-Está bien- Dijo triste- Vamos a ver pantalones- y ahora volvía a ser Alice completamente feliz y enérgica.

-Bueno...

Luego de cinco horas en el mall por fin mi amiga dijo las palabras más hermosas que podían existir "terminamos de comprar" Le debía mucho a esas palabras.

-¿No debemos hacer nada más?

-No, solo un pequeño facial, pero te lo haré en casa... ya tengo lo que necesito.

-¿Me harás un qué?

-Nada, después lo verás, ahora vayamos a casa.

No en mucho estuvimos en mi casa sentamos en mi habitación, Al botaba mi antigua ropa, mientras yo estaba acostado en la cama con una cosa café dura que cubría mi rostro y que olía como popo de paloma.

-¿Alice que me echaste en la cara?

-No querrás saberlo, así que mejor relájate solo faltan tres minutos para que te la puedas sacar.

-Está bien, y ¿después de esto estaré listo?- Pregunté esperanzado.

-Por supuesto que no, eso es para abrir lo poros, luego los limpiaré con un aceite y luego sellaré con una crema, recién ahí estarás listo para mi clase de como vestir.

-Te he dicho que te odio.

-Sólo treinta veces hoy, ahora anda al baño y te lavas la cara con abundante agua.

Le hice caso y cuando me hube sacado la mascarilla me ataco en el baño con algodón y un aceite que en la botella se veía azul. Después de diez minutos me dijo que había terminado.

...

-¿Rayas horizontales con verticales se pueden combinar?

-No- Dije seguro.

-¿Qué color no te queda bien?

-Los pastel y los muy chillones.

-Ok, estás bien... Ahora, la fase dos: confianza.

-ok, ¿cómo aprenderé eso?

-Yo no te lo puedo enseña, pero te puedo decir unas cosas... No mires al suelo cuando camines, si alguien te habla mira a los ojos, pon tus hombros derechos al igual que tu espalda y nunca - Alice se acercó a mi seria- nunca creas cuando alguien te diga que no eres lo suficientemente bueno, sé que te lo han dicho Edward y que no has hecho nada al respecto.

-Lo siento.

-Y no te disculpes si no es necesario.- Agregó sonriente.

-Ok, estamos listos. Ponte esa camisa azul con los pantalones negros gruesos y los zapatos negros también, yo le diré a jasper que se reúna con nosotros en el café de siempre y le avisaré a Bella que vamos por ella en cinco minutos.

Cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación.

-Por cierto Ed, boté y quebré tus lentes, tendrás que ocupar tus lentillas aunque no te guste.

Maldita Alice, odiaba esas cosas, eran tan incómodas.

Hice todo lo que me ordenó y en quince minutos ya estábamos cruzando mi jardín hasta la estrada de Bella.

Al tocó el timbré. Escuché como Bella caminada hasta la puerta y la comenzaba a abrir.

-Ho-Sus ojos se posaron en mi cuando dejo de hablar.

-Bella cierra la boca.- Dijo Alice conteniendo las risas, antes de desaparecer.

-Hey Bells- La saludé.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado y no me miraba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta mi nueva apariencia?- Sabía que no era así, pero quería ver como reaccionaba.

-No, no, claro que no. Te ves muy bien Ed.- Se puso aun más roja, yo le tendí la mano y ella la tomó rápidamente.

-Entonces ¿qué pasa?

-Nada- negó rápidamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿vamos?

-Sí, por cierto de te ves muy linda- Le pasé mi brazo por la cintura obligandola a pegarse a mi cuerpo.

Lo había decidido, no iba a quedarme sin Bella... ahora era yo el que tenía herramientas para conquistarla y lo haría.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 3**

Hoy ya era domingo, estaba tirado en mi cama frente a la ventana, cuando Bella con su libreta en mano me hizo levantarme e ir por la mía.

"¿_Tarde de películas?_" Había escrito ella.

"_Claro"_ Respondí feliz.

"_Voy a tu casa en cinco minutos"_Anunció Bella

_"De acuerdo"_

Mi mejor amiga desapareció de mi vista y me puse como maníaco a arreglar las cosas, fui por comida envasada unas mantas y todos los dvd que tenía.

-¿Viene Bella?- Preguntó mi madre, cuando me vio corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Sí, tarde de películas- Traté de sonar normal, pero no funciono.

-De acuerdo, con tu padre saldremos, tiene una reunión del trabajo- Recién ahora me daba cuenta de lo arreglada que estaba.

-Oh, está bien. Nos vemos mamá.- Corrí de vuelta a mi pieza después de darle un beso de despedida.

-¡Adiós Edward!- Gritó mi padre desde la planta baja cuando cerraban la puerta de entrada.

Estaba sentado en la cama, esperando que sonara el timbre cuando unas manos que conocía muy bien cubrieron mis ojos.

-¿Cómo entraste?- Seguía estando ciego de momento.

-Me encontré con tus padres en la puerta y me dejaron pasar.- Ahora ya estaba sentada a mi lado, Bella se veía hermosa como siempre.

-Veo que preparaste todo.

-Así es ¿Qué te gustaría ver?

-No sé ¿Qué tienes?- Se alejó y se fue a la mesa del televisor dónde había dejado las películas.

-¿Te parece una de terror y luego una de Disney, para que puedas dormir tranquila luego?

-Mmm está bien. Elegí tú la de miedo yo la de monitos.

Nos decidimos por ver el aro y luego la Bella y la Bestia. Bells pidió una pizza, mientras yo ponía el dvd. Estábamos acostados en mi cama tapados con una frazada.

-No estás viendo nada- Le dije riendo, Bella tenía su cara en mi cuello y apretaba fuertemente mi brazo y eso que ni siquiera iban diez minutos de película.

-Esa es la idea, sabes que me da mucho miedo esto.

Pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la abracé, por lo que ella quedó con parte de su cuerpo sobre mi torso y con ambas manos sobre mi pecho. Escuché un leve suspiro de su parte. Esto se acercaba bastante al cielo.

Me puse a pensar como ayer se había vuelto loca con la mesera del café, la chica solo había coqueteado conmigo Y mi amiga la trato super cortante y llamó al gerente, para quejarse de la falta de profesionalismo de los trabajadores, si no hubiese sido por Alice y Jasper la pobre mujer se hubiese quedado sin trabajo.

-Te he dicho que te quiero- Soltó de pronto Bella y ahí me di cuenta que me había estado observando.

-Sí, yo igual te quiero pequeña sonsa- Le di un beso en su frente más tiempo de lo que debería y ella me dio uno en el cuello.

Nosotros actuábamos como una pareja la mayoría del tiempo, solo nos faltaba poder besarnos... Peleábamos como casados, hablamos como mejor amigos, nos reímos como idiotas, lo único que pido es poder besarla, nada más... todo lo otro de una pareja ya lo teníamos.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy- Le dije a Bella, mientras me paraba, pero me agarró del brazo.

-Me da miedo... voy contigo.

-Ok, pequeña miedosa- Por ese comentario me gané un golpe en el brazo.

Era la pizza como había supuesto, le pagué al hombre que las repartía y subimos de nuevo a la habitación.

-¿Segura que la quieres seguir viendo?

-Sí, lo soportaré- Me dijo no tan segura de si misma.

Volvimos a las posiciones anteriores, sólo que ahora nos acompañaban los deliciosos trozos de pizza con extra queso, era una suerte que Bella no fuera una de esas porristas que sólo se permiten consumir agua y oxígeno, ella comía lo que quería tuviese o no caloría y aún así tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

La noche paso cómoda, ambas películas terminaron y nosotros nos quedamos acostados un rato abrazados y en silencio.

-¿Mañana tienes entrenamiento?- Le pregunté.

-Sí, ¿ por qué?

-Nada, quería saber si después salíamos a alguna parte.

-Me encantaría, pero quede de salir con Jake ¿No te importa?

-No, claro... él es tu novio, otro día será- Maldito chucho, dije para mi mismo.

-Sí, otro día.- Me apretó más entre sus pequeños brazos.

-¿Puedo irme contigo mañana?- Habló luego de unos minutos.

-Sí, pero... ¿Y Jacob?

-No puede pasar por mi, por no sé qué... y mi auto está averiado.

-Sí, claro.

-Gracias te esperaré afuera.

-Ok.

-Creo que es hora de irme- Anunció.

-Puede ser.- A pesar de eso ninguno se movió.

Lamentablemente luego de un rato, la tuve que dejar ir.

-Hola- Me saludó Bella sonriente con su uniforme de porrista puesto.

-Hola ¿vamos?

-Claro.- Subió conmigo y en menos de diez minutos llegamos al instituto.

Apenas me bajé me di cuenta del cambio, normalmente me miraban pero con burla y con sonrisas maliciosas. Ahora no, todos estaban con la boca abierta, los hombres miraban con asombro y las mujeres con lujuria. Me sentía muy cohibido, instintivamente bajé la cabeza, y caminé a la puerta del copiloto para abrirle la puerta de mi mejor amiga.

Ella se veía molesta.

-Hola Ed- Saludó Alice, no sabía en que momento había aparecido. Cuando me saludó con un beso me ordenó pararme derecho.

-Hola Al.

-¡Bella!- Alice abrazó a su mejor amiga, detrás de ella llegó Jass.

-Bueno parece que todos están sorprendidos por Edward.- Dijo lo evidente con una sonrisa.

-No les prestes atención y vamos a clases.- Anunció Al moviéndose de un lado a otro en su traje de porrista y sus pompones.

La clase era la misma de siempre, Español, tomé mi asiento usual con Alice a mi lado, en último puesto. Le puse las cosas difíciles a las personas para poder mirarme, pero se las ingeniaron igual.

-Ed,- susurró Al en medio de la clase- hoy debes tener una cita, para el final de período.

-Mm ¿con quién?- Pregunté.

-Con alguien tranquila, pero guapa... Aleja a las hermanas Denali del mapa, a Jessica y a Lauren, esas son puras zorras.

-De acuerdo buscaré a alguien, ¿pero crees que aceptará?

-Claro, no ves que todas te están viendo como babosas y poniéndole nombre a sus futuros hijos.

-Está bien, tendré una cita para el terminó del día.

-Así me gusta. Bella se pondrá muy celosa.

-¡Cullen, Brandon!- Reclamó la profesora.

-Perdón- Le pedí, ella siguió con su trabajo.

El día iba muy rápido entre miradas, además no pude ver a Bella en el almuerzo ni a Alice, ya que pronto había un juego y se pasaban todos los recesos entrenando y haciendo nuevas coreografías. Ahora estaba en mi última clase con Jasper y aún no tenía una cita, no tenía el valor para hablar con alguien.

-¿Ya conseguiste a alguien?- Estábamos en deporte y no hacíamos nada, ya que estaban todos concentrados en el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol, normalmente no hacíamos gimnasia antes de un juego.

-No, no sé quién.

-¿Que te parece Nicole?

-Podría ser.- Ella era una compañera de mi clase de Literatura, habíamos hecho muchos trabajos juntos y nunca me trato mal. Era linda y simpatica.

-Mira, está ahí.- Me señalo el asiento de la galería que estaba tres filas más abajo.

-Ok, lo intentaré.

Bajé y me senté a su lado.

-Hola, Nicole.- Le di la mejor sonrisa que pude.

-Hola, me gusta tu cambio de ves bien- Me sonrió.

-Gracias, oye quería saber si te gustaría ir por algo hoy después de clases- Traté de sonar despreocupado.

-Claro, me encantaría.- Me sonrió un poco nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, te espero en el estacionamiento. ¿Andas en tu auto?- Me paré de mi lugar.

-No, me vin con una amiga, así que me puedo ir directo contigo.

-Genial.

-Nos vemos.

Me fui al camerino a cambiarme y a mandarle un mensaje de texto a Alice diciendo que lo había hecho.

Me fui a mi auto un poco antes de que sonara el timbre de salida, me quedé ahí esperando por Nicole, cuando llegó Alice y Bella.

-Bella ¿Te importaría irte con Alice?- Le pregunté.

-Mm no, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes que salir?

-Sí, tengo una- justo ahí llegó Nicole y me interrumpió.

-¿Listo?-Me preguntó.

-Sí... Adiós chicas.

-Adiós- Dijo Alice feliz.

Bella me miró seria y un poco roja, no dijo nada y se fue.

Eso fue interesante.

-¿Le paso algo a Bella?- Preguntó mi acompañante antes de subir al auto.

-No creo, mejor vamos.- Ella sonrió y se subió.

La fase tres había comenzado.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 4**

_Bella p.o.v._

Edward tenía una cita, tenía una cita, cita...

Esa palabra seguía sonando, mientras me devolvía al instituto pasando entre las personas que salían ansiosas del lugar. Entré al baño en el cual no había nadie, fui hasta un cubículo y deje caer unas cuantas lágrimas. En ese momento lo recordé todo me acordé de todo.

_Un año atrás. (flashback)_

Ya estaba harta, necesitaba saber si Edward sentía algo por mi, lo necesitaba. Yo lo quería hace tanto, pero el estúpido era tan, tan, tan poco demostrativo que no podía saber si me quería como yo a él, como todos me decían.

Hace unos meses me había acercado mucho a Jacob un chico muy bueno y tierno, pero ahora me había pedido un poco más que amistad y la verdad es que me gustaba, pero mis sentimientos más fuertes se encontraban con mi mejor amigo, así que, le dije que me diera unos días para responder.

Estaba camino a la casa de Edward, le pediría un consejo y si se ponía celoso, triste cualquier cosa le diría que no a Jake y trataría de revelar mis sentimientos a Ed, si en cambio, se mostraba afable, normal o feliz, pensaría seriamente en decirle sí a mi propuesta... tal vez eso me ayudaría a olvidarlo.

Me bajé de mi auto y fui hasta la entrada de su casa, que quedaba justo al lado de la mía. Toqué el timbre y ahí apareció él,con una musculosa blanca y sus pantalones de pijama, era un día domingo en la tarde, el muy flojo se quedo en cama todo el día, supuse.

-Hey Bells.- Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, que me hizo ruborizar como idiota.

-Hola ¿Tienes un momento?

-Par ti siempre.- Respuestas como esas hacían a mi corazón acelerase y tener la vana idea de que él me quería.

-Gracias.- Sonreí con timidez. Me hizo pasar a la casa y nos fuimos hasta su habitación, su cama estaba deshecha y algo de ropa en el piso.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?- Preguntó tierno.

No lo miré a los ojos, bajé la vista hasta sus brazos que hace un tiempo se habían estado tonificando y Edward cada vez tenía mejor cuerpo, realmente no me importaba mucho eso o si era considerado un nerd, yo lo amaba por quien era... pero sería mentirosa si no dijera que su físico me era totalmente indiferente.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?- Me cuestionó agitando su mano en frente de mi cara.

-Sí, si... es que... mm Jacob me ha pedido salir con él.

Silencio, eso es lo que hubo, silencio.

Su mirada se fue a su regazo mirando sus manos, y pude sentir que se entristecía, me dio los escasos segundos de abarcar esperanzas de que me diría que me quería solo para él, sin embargo, Edward me sonrió.

-¿Qué le dirás?

-No sé, por eso vine... quería pedir tu ayuda.

Frunció el ceño.

-Bells sabes que él no es de mi agrado, pero si te hace feliz y a ti te gusta estará bien- Estaba feliz, mi mejor amigo estaba feliz. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Gracias Ed mmm será mejor que me vaya.- Dije con premura y salí corriendo de su casa, tratando de contener mis lágrimas.

En menos de dos minutos ya estaba cerrando las cortinas de mi habitación, para que Edward no pudiese verme, me tiré en la cama y lloré... lloré como si no hubiese mañana y ese día decidí olvidar a Edward. Ese día le dije que sí a Jacob.

_(fin flashback)_

**-**Un año de eso y aun no lo olvido.- Dije para mi misma, sintiéndome tonta.

-¿Bella?- Alice acababa de entrar a escena.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por Edward?- Me miró con una ceja alzada.

Yo nunca le dije sobre Edward, pero ella lo sabía.

Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, reconfortandome, por su culpa solté unas cuantas lágrimas más. Luego de un rato Alie volvió a hablar.

-Tenemos entrenamiento...

-¿Te puedes encargar tú? Me siento indispuesta...

-Está bien, yo lo veré, pero mañana te necesitamos sí o sí.

-Gracias Al.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

Tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Jake, le dije que me dolía la cabeza y que no nos podríamos ver, ya que me iba a descansar a casa. Agarré mi bolso y me fui caminando a casa, por suerte no quedaba lejos y además necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza.

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que debía dejar ser feliz a mi amigo con quien el quisiera, él no me había escogido a mi y además estando tan guapo le iban a llover chicas, pero dolía y dolía mucho. Tal vez deba terminar con Jacob, si no le quiero de una manera fuerte, no debería estar con él... pero siento que Jake es uno de los pocos apoyos que tengo y sinceramente aun tengo la idea de que me saqué a Edward del corazón.

Soy una idiota.

Veinte minutos estuve en mi casa, como siempre no había nadie... mis padres se habían ido de viaje por unas dos semanas, así que, me encontraba sola todo el día. Fui a mi cuarto y me acosté, ahora de verdad me dolía la cabeza, por lo que intenté dormir.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando desperté por un ruido en mi ventana, me puse alerta, pero cuando vi unos orbes verdes brillar me apresuré a abrir.

-¿Edward, pro qué no ocupas la puerta?

-Porque son las doce y sabía que ibas a estar durmiendo y así es más divertido.

Mi mejor amigo ocupaba un abrigo negro por sobre sus pantalones de franela de pijama y la musculosa que usaba para dormir.

-Ok, ¿Pero que haces aquí?

-Me acordé que estabas sola, y me preocupe.

-Oh, estoy bien Edward.- Le dije curiosa, mientras lo veía caminar hasta mi cama.-¿Qué haces?

-Cuidarte, vengo a dormir, ya le dije a Esme- Se estaba quitando el abrigo y me metía debajo de las sábanas.

-Mmm De acuerdo- Sonó como pregunta. Caminé por el otro lado y me acosté, tratando de no hacer contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, pero Ed tenía otra idea y me atrajo haciendo que quedara pegada a su pecho abrazándolo con uno de mi brazos, él acariciaba mi pelo.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

-Bien, me agrada Nicole es muy simpática, pero no sé si me agrada de esa forma.

-Ah- Fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Por qué?- Su mano había descendido hasta mi cuello y lo acariciaba suavemente mandando corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo.

-Por nada, sólo preguntaba por cortesía, sonso.

Él rió quedamente y besó la coronilla de mi cabeza. Me alcé un poco para quedar a su altura, fue mala idea, nuestros labios quedaron demasiado cerca para pensar con claridad, sentía su aliento en mi piel, sus ojos fijos en los míos, ahora sus manos en mi cintura, mi cuerpo pegado al suyo.

¿Qué se supone que pasaría ahora?

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que Edward se comenzó a acercar lentamente a mi y me dio un beso en las comisura de mis labios, muy cerca de ellos, susurró un buenas noches sobre mi rostro y se acomodó para dormir, dejándome apoyada sobre él como antes.

¿Qué había sido eso?


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 5**

**Bella p.o.v.**

Desperté con Edward a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era acompasada, se veía tan tierno, mi amigo era muy guapo. Me senté en la cama y busqué mi celular. Eran las seis y media, aun me quedaba media hora para estar acostada un rato, volví a mi posición anterior entre los brazos de Ed, estuve así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que sentí como mi acompañante también despertaba.

-Buenos días- Le susurré.

-Muy buenos- Su voz era perezosa, me dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?- Me preguntó.

-Bien.- Sonreí, alzándome para quedar a la misma altura.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Aun nos quedan unos minutos antes de levantarnos.- Contesté simplemente.

-De acuerdo.- Me abrazó más fuerte y me comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

Me relajé inmediatamente, al parecer Ed lo notó, ya que su mano bajo hasta mi cintura y se entretuvo largamente en esa zona, subiendo y bajando peligrosamente, no sabía lo que pretendía, pero las corrientes eléctricas no me dejaban pensar profundamente, atacaban todo mi cuerpo sin parar.

-Ed- Levanté mi rostro, para quedar frente a frente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Su voz era un poco más grave de lo normal.- ¿Quieres que me detenga?- ¿Desde cuándo Edward era tan lanzado? Pregunté para mis adentros.

-No, no es eso... es que...- Mi lengua se trababa con cada sílaba ¿Cómo decirle lo que sus caricias causaban en mi?

-¿Entonces?- Insistió.

-Nos tenemos que levantar.- Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-Está bien.- Reafirmó su agarre en mi cintura, mientras que con su otra mano alzo mi rostro, dándome un profundo y largo beso en la comisura de mis labios, igual que la otra noche. Para ese momento ya estaba algo grogui.

-Me iré a bañar.- Anunció.

Edward fue hasta mi armario a la gaveta dónde había un poco de su ropa, yo había hecho lo mismo en su closet.

-Hay toallas limpias en el baño.

-Ok- Desapareció.

Decidí imitarlo y darme una corta ducha en el baño de mis padres, necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar lo que estaba pasando.

¿Por qué esos besos? ¿Por qué esas caricias? ¿Por qué esas miradas? ¿Qué estaba pasando en realidad entre los dos? ¿Cómo había pasado esto en tan poco tiempo?

El sentimiento que más quería evitar me chocó de pronto, la esperanza.

"Tal vez Edward sentía algo por mi" Pensé.

_Edward p.o.v._

Bella había tenido reacciones bastante interesantes a mis actos, se le veía afectada por lo que supuse que no era tan indiferente hacia mi como suponía hace una semana, la confianza comenzaba a surgir y cada vez más decidido a seducirla y seguir con mi plan, salí del cuarto de baño ya vestido; al parecer había tomado más tiempo que el normal, porque la habitación ya se encontraba vacía y no sentía ruido en el segundo piso. Fui hasta la primera planta y ahí estaba ella, con su uniforme de porrista y su cabello alzado en una coleta.

Me acerqué a mi mejor amiga y la abracé por detrás apoyando mi mentón el el hueco de su cuello, su olor a fresas intensificado me golpeo, dejándome un poco aturdido.

-¡Edward!- Me reclamó, al parecer la había asustado.

-Lo siento.- Le di un casto beso en el cuello, como forma de disculpa, sin embargo, me sorprendió que de manera inconsciente ladeo un poco su cabeza dándome más acceso a esa parte de su cuerpo.

No le fallé y besé casi cada espacio de piel que encontré, noté como su respiración se volvía levemente más errática y un suspiró abandonada sus rosados labios, esa era mi señal para detenerme.

-¿Qué cocinas?- Traté de preguntarle casualmente.

-Tostadas francesas- Su voz estaba un poco alterada y sus mejillas completamente rojas- ¿Pones la mesa?- Noté que evitaba mirarme a los ojos a toda costa.

Me felicité mentalmente por ponerla incómoda.

-Claro.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de un aire incómodo estábamos comiendo, yo trataba de hacer que Bells me mirara, pero fracasaba cada vez estrepitosamente.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- Pregunté cuando sonó el timbre de entrada.

-No, Alice no vendría ni tampoco Jake.- Dijo más para si misma, mientras iba camino a la sala principal. La seguí me había entrado curiosidad.

Bella abrió y el chucho apareció frente a nosotros, cuando vio a su novia estaba feliz con una sonrisa de cretino impresionante en su cara, pero apenas reparo en mi, sus ojos se oscurecieron y respiraba con dificultad, me imaginaba por dónde iba su imaginación y di mi mejor sonrisa de satisfacción con un toque de cinismo.

-¿Que hace_este_ aquí?

-_Este_tiene nombre.- Le dije molesto, pero aún así mantenía la sonrisa en mi cara.

-Hey, chicos paren.- Dijo Bella- Jake, _Edward_- sonreí aún más cuando escuché como remarcaba mi nombre- vino a dormir acá ayer porque estaba preocupado por mi, dado que estoy sola... Y no te enojes por cosas que no son.

-Está bien.- Seguía molesto, pero se controló y lo que más odiaba paso, agarró a Bella de la cinturas y le dio un _gran_beso. Por suerte ella lo terminó rápidamente, de seguro por qué yo estaba presente.

-Cariño ¿Qué haces acá?- Le dijo Bella a su novio, sin hacerlo pasar a la casa.

-Te vine a buscar ¿Por qué tienes algún problema?

-No, Jake... sólo no te esperaba.- Bells se dio vuelta como esperando un poco de apoyo, para evitar la situación incómoda.

-Bueno yo me voy. Se me hará tarde.- Me despedí, sólo por mi consideración con Bella.- Adiós Bells- le di un beso en la mejilla- Adiós chucho.- Antes de que pudiese responder salí de ahí y crucé el jardín de Bella hasta mi Volvo.

Conduje hasta le instituto, en menos de diez minutos ya estaba en el estacionamiento buscando por mis amigos, pero no los encontré, a quien si vi fue a Nicole, estaba sentada en una banqueta totalmente concentrada en un libro, me acerqué a ella.

-Hola- Saludé sonriente.

-Hola Edward.- Levantó un poco la mirada para verme y sonreír y luego se volvió a concentrar en el libro.

-¿Te molesto?- Pregunté. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se rió con naturalidad. Aveces era fácil sentirme atraído por Nicole.

-No, es solo que mañana tengo examen de historia occidental y me tengo que aprender unos tratados antiguos- Alzó el libro haciendo entender que ahí estaba el contenido de lo que tenía que memorizar- y hay algunas cosas que me cuentan y no entiendo bien.- Dio con desanimo. Me sentí mal y me vi en la necesidad de ayudarla.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Hice ese ramo el semestre pasado, te puedo ayudar, me iba bastante bien.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Claro, podemos ir a mi casa ¿tienes algún problema?

-No, gracias de verdad Edward- Se levantó y me dio un leve abrazó, no me molesto ni pareció exagerado, así que se lo devolví... hasta se sintió un poco agradable, aunque no se comparaba con tener a Bells entre mis brazos.

_Bella p.o.v._

Habían pasado once días desde al cambio de Edward, nueve desde su primera cita con Nicole, ocho desde nuestro primer casi beso, seis de su segunda cita con Nicole, cuatro de la segunda vez que se vino a quedar a dormir conmigo, tres desde su tercera cita con _ella..._

Le había tratado de sacar información a Alice sobre esta "relación", pero lo único que me dijo fue -sólo se llevan bien, no es nada- y cuando le pregunté al mismo Edward va y me dice -Nos llevamos bien, ella me agrada, pero no es nada- Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo en sus respuestas.

Las cosas con i mejor amigo no sabían si mejoraban o empeoraban, estos días de yo sin padres se habían vuelto incómodos en cierta forma, porque pasaba más tiempo conmigo, ya que no me quería dejar sola lo que nos daba oportunidad de estar más cerca, lo que llevaba a esas situaciones que incluían miradas profundas, besos demasiado largos o demasiado cerca de los labios y caricias que no deberían pasar en supuesto hermanos de otra madre.

Mi cabeza era simplemente un lío y no sabía como desenredar está maraña de sentimientos.

Hoy era domingo por la noche, mis padres llegaban el domingo y mañana era feriado por lo que me librada del instituto por un momento.

-¿En qué piensas, que ni siquiera ves la película?- Preguntó Edward divertido. Sí, por cierto él había decidido que toda esta semana se quedaría conmigo y Esme (la madre de Edward) no tuvo problema, por supuesto. Ahora nos encontrábamos acurrucados en el sillón viendo una película que... bueno... no tengo idea de que se trata.

-Mmm n-nada, sólo en un problema que tenemos en la coreografía de una rutina- Respondí rápidamente.

-Ajá- No me había creído, pero su sonrisa no se borraba de su hermoso rostro.- Y ¿cómo van las cosas con Jacob?

-Pues, mmm nos hemos distanciado un poco, él está ocupado con los entrenamientos y los juego y yo con mis practicas y los estudios- Dije en voz baja. Era cierto, con mi novio estábamos pasando por una clase de crisis, aunque no era por los motivos que yo le di a Edward, era porque no quería volver a estar con Jake de forma más intima, si yo le daría mi virginidad iba a ser al hombre que está a mi lado, pero entendía a mi novo, llevábamos un año juntos y aun no le permitía eso.

Yo verdaderamente quería a Jake y mucho, pero de quién estaba enamorada era de Edward. De hecho hace algunas varias semanas llevaba sopesando la idea de terminar, además ni siquiera iríamos a la misma universidad, lo nuestro no duraría.

-Y otra vez en tus pensamientos.- Puso una mano en mi barbilla y alzó mi rostro, me estudió los ojos con una cara divertida como si fuera un gran pensador de la época griega.- No, no sé lo que piensas.

-Te diré algo, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie.- Le dije más seria, sentándome frente él.

-Está bien. Cuéntame.

-Hace tiempo he pensado en terminar con Jacob.- Dije suavemente.

Me acordé de la vez que le conté que Jake quería ser mi novio, aún tenía esa vaga esperanza que reaccionara de una forma que me dijera que él me quería como más que una amiga, algo que lo confirmara.

-¿Por qué?- No sonreía como antes, pero pude ver en sus orbes verdes que estaba complacido.

-No lo amo, llevo un año con él y no siento lo que debería sentir estando con mi novio... no sé si me explico- Dije un poco sonrojada.- Además iremos a distintas universidades y nunca me planee un futuro con él, no sé por qué pero Jake no estaba en el cuadro, te veía a ti, Alice, Jasper... pero no a _él._

-Si crees que es lo correcto es lo que deberías hacer, además Black no me agrada... así que, en eso te apoyo.

-Gracias- Le sonreí sinceramente- Creo que lo hablaré luego del juego.

Edward me dio la sonrisa más resplandeciente que le he visto y me abrazó, ubicando sus manos en mi cintura, pero en el muy idiota me comenzó a hacer cosquillas. Estaba encima mío, tocando cada punto sensible de mi abdomen hasta que terminé con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Basta!- Lo trataba de alejar, pero eso sólo la hacía más divertido para él.- ¡Edward! Es-to y-ya no es... ¡Basta!- Le di un golpe en el estomago y recién ahí paro, pero no se salió de arriba mio, si no que se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro, son su vista fija en mis labios entre abiertos, los cuales humedecí inconscientemente, el corazón me latía en ansía por lo que iba a suceder... Sólo un poco más y lo sentiría.

Pero como dije, la vida me odia y alguien tocó el timbre. Sin embargo, Edward ni se inmutó y siguió viendo mi boca, yo seguía viendo su rostro. Nuestros labios se rozaron levemente como el ala de una polilla cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

¡Quién quiera que fuese lo iba a matar!

Edward maldijo un "mierda" pero fue tan bajo que no estoy segura. Mi amigo se corrió de encima mio y yo me apresuré a recomponerme y fui a abrir la puerta. Era Nicole.

-Hola, Bella ¿está Edward?- ¿Y está que hacía acá?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Es que el otro día dejo esto en mi casa y se lo fui a dejar, pero la Sra. Cullen me dijo que estaba aquí, así que se lo vine a dejar.

-Claro, pasa.- Ed estaba donde mismo, en el sillón con las mejillas sonrojadas mirando el suelo.

-Edward, es Nicole.

Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, me alegré de sobremanera ante este hecho.

-Te quería pedir el libro de Historia, que el mío se me ha perdido y necesito unos apuntes ¿no te importa?- Le pidió ella a mi amigo, luego de unos minutos de intercambio verbal.

-No, vuelvo enseguida.

Edward fue hasta mi cuarto, desapareciendo por la escalera. Como se quedaría aquí una semana había traído más ropa y sus materiales, para no tener que moverse una casa a otra aunque quedasen al lado.

Nicole me miro con una sonrisa burlona en su cara... ¿No se supone que ella era mis inocencia y dulzura?

-¿Puedo decirte unas cosas Bella?- Dijo desafiante.

-Claro- Respondí con sorna.

-Quiero decirte que tu oportunidad con Edward se terminó, te demoraste mucho y ahora es mi momento, así que olvidate de él.- Para ese entonces ambas estábamos de pie muy cerca una de la otra.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y si mi oportunidad con Edward paso, por qué ha intentado besarme, justo antes de que nos interrumpieras?

-Escúchame, él va a terminar conmigo, así que mejor que vayas de compras y juegues con tus pompones; pierdes el tiempo con Edward.

!Perra! Grité internamente.

-Primero Edward no es tuyo. Y puede que yo juegue con pompones como tu dices, pero la que está durmiendo todos los días con Ed al final de cuentas soy yo, Bella Swan capitana de porristas; no tú... Nicole, quién quiera que seas.- En ese momento sentí los pasos de Edward bajando las escaleras, nos alejamos inmediatamente y pusimos una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Edward la despidió rápidamente, por suerte. Me las iba a pagar, no sabe con quién se está metiendo ¿quién se cree para tratarme como si fuera una hueca locas por las compras?

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- Me preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio, se acerco a mi otra vez peligrosamente.

-Sí- Le sonreí coquetamente- Sólo pensaba en que debo hacer una llamada a Alice.

-De acuerdo, pequeña... Yo me iré a bañar- Me volvió a dar un beso en la comisura de los labios antes de subir al segundo piso.

Marqué el número ya tan conocido y al segundo timbre me contestó.

-¿Qué sucede Bella Bellita? Tengo la sensación de que algo sucede.

-Bueno, sólo que le declaré la guerra a Nicole.

Alice rió con júbilo.

-Ya me lo suponí es tan santa como parece ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Muchas cosas- Sentencié.


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 6**

_Edward p.o.v._

-¡Bella!- Grité molesto.

-¿Qué?- Me miró con carita inocente.

-No te hagas la linda- Me acerqué rápidamente y tomé la bolsa de harina que aún contenía un buen resto, a pesar, de que me lo había dado vuelta encima.

-No, Edward... no- Echó a correr por la cocina, pero yo era más rápido, la tomé por atrás de la cintura y se lo vertí por encima de la cabeza.

-¡Cullen!- Me gritó enojada, sacándose la sustancia de los ojos.

-Tú comenzaste, Swan.

-Pero, pero... malvado- Se volvió hacia mi, aun en mi agarre, por lo que quedamos demasiado juntos.

Ya perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que nos habíamos visto envueltos en este tipo de circunstancias las pasadas dos semanas.

-Eres un malvado- Repitió en un susurro.

-¿Malvado?- Pasé mi mano bajo su mentón y acerqué mis labios a los suyos.

-Humm- Me miraba con cautela por lo que haría.

Estaba por besarla, sólo un poco más... cuando un fucking celular sonó, provocando que nos separáramos abruptamente.

-I-iré a contestar- Tartamudeó antes de desaparecer.

No sabía que hacer... ¿Deberíamos hablar sobre lo que casi pasaba? ¿Debería volver a intentarlo? ¿Debería salir de aquí antes de que vuelva? o ¿Era mejor actuar como si nada? Elegí la última.

-Alice y Jass vendrán a comer y a ver películas- Me sonrió con la mirada baja y las mejillas encendidas.

-¿A qué hora llegan?- Traté de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Como en una hora... ¿Quién se baña primero?

-Ve tú.- Le indiqué.

Ella asintió en silencio y salió de la cocina, otra vez. Aquello sí fue un momento incómodo. Me pasé la mano por el cabello con frustración ¡Cuanto quería besarla! Iba a matar a Alice ¿No podía haber llamado cinco, diez minutos más tarde?

Me sacudí lo más que pude del pelo y la ropa los restos de harina, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que en lugar era un desastre, nuestro intentó de hacer un pastel no fue nada bien. Comencé a barrer y luego a trapear, estaba tan concentrado en aniquilar una mancha que había en el piso que no sentí cuando Bella entró.

Causó estragos en mi.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, algo desordenado y húmedo, unos short endemoniadamente cortos, que dejaban al descubierto sus hermosas y torneadas piernas; la polera que le había dado hace tanto tiempo amarrada a un costado de su cadera, dejando ver una porción de su plano estomago.

-Anda a bañarte, yo terminó. Te dejé suficiente agua caliente- Me sonrió de forma cálida, mientras quitaba el trapeador de mis manos.

-De acuerdo- respondí simplemente.

Subí las escaleras de forma perezosa hasta el cuarto de Bella dónde recogí un pantalón y un suéter azul claro limpios, crucé al baño, me desvestí y me peine (tenía que hacerlo, porque con el agua la harina que quedaba se harían grumos) antes de entrar y darme un relajante baño. Estuve ahí por unos quince minutos que fue cuando el agua caliente se acabo. Me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo en vestirme nuevamente, dejé mi antigua vestimenta en el canasto de ropa sucia antes de volver al cuarto por mi celular que había dejado ahí, pero me detuve en la puerta cuando escuché la voz de mi amiga hablando acaloradamente.

-No Jacob, no se trata de eso- Silencio- Sí, sí te quiero- eso dolió un poco- porque no, no quiero- Ya me hacía una idea por donde iba la conversación. Imbécil- ¿crees que es algo que te debo? ¿Una obligación? Eres un idiota- Silencio- No gracias. No me llames.

Entré y vi a Bells con su mejillas rojas, tiró el móvil a la cama exasperada.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté.

-Sí, sólo que aveces Jacob es tan... hombre- Lo dijo como un insulto.

-Gracias- Le dije en broma, entretanto la abrazaba.

-A ti no te cuento. Tú eres como el prototipo perfecto.

No contesté nada ante esto, sólo le acaricie la espalda, esperando reconfortarla.

-Bajemos, recién Alice me dijo que traían pizzas y refrescos, a nosotros nos toca acomodar la sala y poner los dulces- Me dijo con renovada alegría.

Hicimos lo que la duende nos pidió, llené la sala de estar con cojines gigantes y pequeños, esparcidos por el suelo con algunas mantas, Bella puso un pote con caramelos, un segundo con palomitas dulces y un tercero con chocolates, estaba todo listo y entres minutos llegaron nuestros amigos.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludó Alice, corriendo a la cocina para sacar unos vasos y luego moverse en menos de cinco al living para dejar las pizzas y poner las película. Los tres los mirábamos, con la misma pregunta tatuada en la cara ¿cómo se movía tan rápido ese duende?

-Hey.- Dijo Jasper, en un simple saludó antes unirse a su novia al frente del televisor.

-¿Qué veremos?- Preguntó Bella.

-Tengo unas de comedia, primero veremos casado con Larry.- Nadie se opuso, así que, tomamos nuestros lugares... Alice y Jasper se acomodaron en un cojín grande con una manta encima y yo con Bella entre mis piernas, ella reposaba su espalda en mi torso y mis brazos la rodeaban, también teníamos una manta cubriéndonos las piernas. Cada uno tomó un trozo de pizza y le dimos play a la película.

Era muy chistosa, las situaciones por los que los dos pasaban haciendo pasar por gay era increíblemente graciosas y no pude evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos cuando un hombre disfrazado de mariposa se puso a gritar "¡soy sucia! ¡Muy sucia!" * El tiempo paso rápido, mayormente, porque Bella estaba entre mis brazos, ella aveces tomaba mis manos y jugaba con ellas mientras veía el televisor y en un momento beso el dorso de estas, lo cual me dejó un poco estúpido (más de lo normal)

-Ok, mañana hay escuela, así que, nosotros nos vamos.- Dijo Alice, estirando los músculos mientras se paraba.

-Es cierto. Nos vemos mañana, chicos- Se despidió Jasper ya en la puerta.

-Adiós. Nos vemos mañana, Alice recuerda que mañana hay practica al segundo bloque.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

Nuestros amigos se despidieron y salieron camino al auto que estaba estacionado en la entrada. Con Bella nos miramos y ella se sonrojó, no puede entender el motivo.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté.

-Mmm sí claro, me quedaré a limpiar si quieres puedes ir a acostarte.- Comenzó a tomar las cajas y los vasos sucios, cuando la detuve.

-Anda tú, yo limpio.- Iba a protestar, pero la miré con cara seria y se acalló.- Así me gusta- le di un beso en la coronilla y la guié hasta la parte del pasillo que colindaba con las escaleras.

Limpié todo rápidamente y en quince minutos ya estaba entrando a la habitación con calma, pero todo desapareció con la imagen que vi ante mi... Bella estaba sin los short, quedando en una bragas negras y se quitaba la polera. Ella estaba de espalda a mi, así que, no tenía idea de si sabía que estaba presente.

-¿Puedo?- Pregunté, mirando al piso.

-Sí, de hecho te quería pedir algo.- Levanté mis ojos y la vi solo en ropa interior. Esto era demasiado para mi autocontrol, Bella era demasiado hermosa.

-Sí que cosa.- Caminé hasta el cajón donde estaba mi pijama, tratando de evitar mirar su cuerpo casi desnudo.

-Mi pijama se arruino y no tengo otro, y la polera se me ensucio con salsa de la pizza ¿Me puedes prestar una de tus camisas para dormir?

-Claro, saca la que quieras.- Cualquier cosa, para que se cubriera.

-Gracias.- Sentí sus pasos hasta el armario, tomé mis cosas cuando me volteaba para ir hacia la salida, la vi y me di cuenta de que mi idea había sido una estupidez, no había nada más sexy que Bella con mi ropa. Corrí prácticamente al baño, me puse el pijama tratando de pensar en Jasper ocupando bikini y bailando zamba. Eso sirvió para bajar mis revoluciones.

Por suerte cuando volví ya estaba bajo las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo, me acosté a su lado y ella se acurrucó inmediatamente a mi lado, suspiró y se sumió en un profundo sueño, yo la seguí pronto, aunque Bella protagonizó cada uno de los sueños que tuve esa noche.

Nos levantamos a las siete como siempre, cada uno se ducho y se vistió en un diferente cuarto, yo terminé primero que ella, a´si que baje para preparar unas tostadas y el café de siempre, ella me alcanzó y sirvió dos vasos con zumo de naranja. Estábamos comiendo hablando sobre lo divertida que era para ella la palabra morsa, cuando su celular sonó.

-Jacob no vendrás ¿me puedo ir contigo?- Me preguntó después de guardar su celular en su mochila otra vez.

-Claro.- Le sonreí.

_Nicole p.o.v._

-¿Nicole?- Me miró Jacob sorprendido al verme en su puerta.

-Sí, Jake ¿puedo pasar?- Le dije de manera coqueta.

Él me sonrió y se movió a un lado dándome espacio para entrar.

-Siéntate. ¿Esto será muy largo?- Lo miré extrañada- Debo pasar por Bella- me explico.

-Mejor le mandas un mensaje y le dices que no irás. Créeme te convendrá, tiene que ver con Edward.- Por sus ojos vi que lo convencí, tomó su celular y envió un texto.

-Te escucho.

-Bueno- Me paré y me pegué un poco a su cuerpo- sé que quieres lejos a Cullen de Bella y yo también la quiero lejos de él, propongo un trato.

-¿Qué trato?

-Que los separemos.- Pasé mi mano por su pecho, pegándome más a él.

-¿Nada más?- Dijo con seductora voz, tomándome por la cintura.

-Podemos disfrutar de la cercanía también.

Jacob agarró mi nuca y estampó sus labios con los míos.


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 7**

_Edward p.o.v_

Llegamos pronto al instituto con Bella, caminamos juntos por el estacionamiento con mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, incluso me percate de algunas miradas curiosas, seguro pensaban que nos hicimos pareja... ¡cómo lo deseaba! Supe que Bella buscaba por Jacob ya que miraba a todas partes, sinceramente, eso dolía; saber que yo la estaba abrazando... que estaba a su lado y aún así buscaba por él.

-No veo a Jake.- Mis suposiciones eran ciertas. Pero me extraño que su cuerpo ya no estuviese tenso.- Me alegro , no tenía muchas ganas de verlo por ahora.- Me sonrió.

Me quedé en silencio, sólo le contesté con otra sonrisa.

-¿Vamos a clases?

-Claro.- La dejé en su salón antes de irme al mío donde me encontré con Alice, que poseía una mirada bastante extraña.

-Hola Al- La saludé, sentándome a su lado.

-Hola Edward... el profesor llegará en unos minutos, a´si que, necesito decirte algo.

-¿Qué?- Estaba un poco nervioso.

-Tengo una mala impresión, no esa no es la expresión... Bueno el punto es que quiero que no te fíes mucho con Nicole y que hagas tus movimientos con Bella.- Movió sus cejas sugestivamente riéndose.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Nicole?

-Algo, no sé que, pero por favor se cuidadoso.

-De acuerdo.

Las clases pasaron en un embrollo y al receso del almuerzo me llegó un mensaje de Nicole, diciéndome si la podía ver en el salón de historia que tenía una duda y así me pasaría mi libro, le hice caso y me fui al lugar que me indicó, no había llegado a la puerta cuando sentí voces conocidas.

-Quiero que seamos amigas.- Habló Nicole.

-Yo, amiga tuya ¿Eres tarada o qué?- Esa era Bella.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo de verdad quiero ser amiga tuya.

-Eres una mentirosa, después de como me trataste, eres sólo una perra.

Ok... ¿por qué mi amiga la trataba tan mal? y ¿qué le había hecho para que se mereciese ese trato?

-P-pero- La voz de Nico sonaba lastimera, aguantando los sollozos.

-Nada de peros, eres una cínica. Ni siquiera sé que tratas de hacer.

-Bella, yo.

-Cállate- Exclamó Bells- No debería estar acá perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.- Prácticamente escupió las palabras.

-¿Bella, qué pasa?- Entré al salón, Nicole corrió a abrazarme con lágrimas acumuladas, pero me sorprendió la cara de Bella, era de entendimiento; sonrió y negó con la cabeza divertida.

-Nada Edward, sólo Nicole probaba sus capacidades de actuación.- Miró a la persona que me tomaba por la cintura.- Creí que sería mejor en esto de emboscadas y planes, me haz dejado un poco decepcionada.

-¿Por qué la haz tratado así?- Le pregunté con un tono demandante que no pretendía utilizar.

Me vio con sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

-Porque se lo merecía y no deberías escuchar las trampas, si no todo, aunque no te lo pueda explicar.- No entendía nada.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté a Nicole, que seguía un poco conmocionada, Carlisle me educó como caballero y a pesar de no saber lo que pasaba entre ellas dos, no dejaría a una mujer llorando sola, menos cuando no había hecho nada malo.

-Sí, Edward ella está bien.- Dijo Bella cansada.

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan mala? Ella sólo quería ser tu amiga.

-¿Yo mala? _¿_Y tú por qué estás siendo un idiota ciego? Es sólo una hipócrita.- Me espetó.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? No la deberás tratar así, no te ha hecho nada.

-Olvidalo Edward, mejor me voy... Hablamos luego sobre esto. Mejor quédate a secarle las lágrimas, en vez de entender a tu mejor amiga.

Ok, esto no tenía mucho sentido para mi ¿cómo había llegado a esta posición? ¿A qué se refería a Bella con eso de que sólo escuchaba lo que Nicole quería que escuchase? y ¿con lo de "aunque no te lo pueda explicar? y, ¿en qué la debía ayudar? Bella tomó los libros que reposaban en una mesa junto con sus pompones y se fue en dirección contraria al comedor, supuse que iría al gimnasio, lugar al que siempre acudía cuando se molestaba por algo.

-Gracias Edward.- Dijo una persona que se agarraba de mi cintura con voz melosa.

-¿Por qué gracias?

-Por defenderme, sé que ella es tu mejor amiga y no debe ser fácil, pero me hizo sentir muy mal.

Le acaricié un poco la espalda para que se calmara, ya que parecía afectada, pero lo que ne verdad quería era ir donde Bells y que me diera unas respuestas o por lo menos con Alice y que me dijera si sabía algo sobre lo que paso. De verdad la actitud de mi amiga hacia Nicole no tenía explicación, ella era una de las personas más dulces en este planeta, siempre defendía a los que eran tratados de mala forma... Isabella Swan no haría sentir mal ni a un insecto, ni siquiera mataba moscas.

Eso me llevaba a pensar que tal vez mi compañera de clases si había hecho algo para merecer el mal trato, mas prefería no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. El timbre para ir a clases sonó, dejándome con la horrible noticia que había perdido la oportunidad de comer algo.

-Debo ir a mi salón.- Dije tratando de zafarme de su abrazo.

-Está bien.- Me pasó mi libro y me dio un beso en la mejilla aunque más cerca de mis labios que de otra cosa.- Gracias otra vez, Ed.

-Sí... mm claro. Nos vemos.- Salí de allí antes de formar más problemas o confusiones.

Fui a mi siguiente clases, en la cual no estaba ninguno de mi amigos, pero por lo menos podría sopesar un poco antes de salir a averiguar y a preguntar.

Alie me dijo que no me fiara mucho de Nicole, y me imaginaba que el trato de Bella hacia ella era por algún motivo, algo tuvo que incentivar que mi amiga la tratase como paria, también notaba que la chica con la que he salido se había vuelto un poco más zarpada, pero podía ser normal después de haber tenido tres citas y aun no haberla besado; no es el comportamiento normal, probablemente ella quería más. Aunque el punto de la cuestión era que había sucedido para que esto ocurriera.

¿Qué habría hecho Nicole? ¿Habría hecho algo o no?

No sé como, mi cuarta clase terminó, ahora venía la quinta y última, deportes, y por suerte no tendría que hacer nada, ya que el profesor estaría muy ocupado con el equipo de fútbol. Estaba camino al gimnasio cuando un golpe en la cabeza me detuvo.

-¡Que te dije de no fiarte de Nicole! Tienes a la pobre Bella con los nervios de punta.

.¿Qué?

-Sé todo lo que paso. No te daré más información que esta. Bella es tu mejor amiga, apoyala a ella y trata de entender lo que paso. Punto.

Ella desapareció, tan pronto como la vi se fue. Pero a decir verdad los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, sólo unos cuantos caminando apresurados, nadie estaba sacando cosas de los casilleros plateados... Un momento, si ellos caminaban velozmente es por qué estaban atrasados... si ellos estaban con retraso... ¡Mierda! Yo igual, sin embargo, por una desconocida razón, no caminé más lento... pase de largo y me fui al estacionamiento.

Caminé con paso tranquilo hasta mi amado Volvo, sentándome en el cómodo asiento de cuero negro, lo recliné un poco haca atrás, para quedar en una situación más cómoda, encendí el radio dejando una estación de música clásica y me perdí en el sonidos de los violines, violas, pianos y arpas. No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo estuve con los ojos cerrados, absorto en la música, sólo sé que fue bastante ya que cuando los abrí, el lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes y la fila de autos que dejaban el instituto ya que había formado.

Mis ojos, como si tuvieran un censor se fueron a la delicada silueta que se abría paso por la entrada de la escuela, con un suéter azul, unos jeans oscuros y unas botas negras. Se había cambiado el uniforme, lo que significaba que ahora no habría practica, por lo que se podría ir conmigo y aclarar un poco el asunto de lo que paso hace unas horas. Caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba yo, se subió en silencio luego de comprobar que los seguros no estaban puestos, no me saludó ni me miró molesta... se veía bien más dolida. Nos sabía si el encuentro había sido para tanto problema, ya que no conocía los motivos de este, pero al parece para Bells había sido muy relevante.

Viajamos en un incómodo silencio, el Inverno de Vivaldi lo hizo más ameno, pero no lo suficiente... En los diez minutos más largos que han existido llegamos a su casa, me estaba bajando para abrirle la puerta, después de todo yo seguía siendo un caballero.

-No te molestes. Creo que estaré bien sola por una noche. Puedes ir a tu casa.- Sin decir más se bajo con sus cosas en mano y presurosa entró a su hogar.

Me di la vuelta en el auto, para estacionarlo a la entrada de mi vivienda. Me bajé y caminé hacia la puerta que hace días no atravesaba, todo estaba tan tranquilo y limpio como siempre, fui hasta la cocina, para encontrarme con mi madre y avisarle los cambios de planes; le conté que hoy dormiría ahí, pero no le expliqué por qué... me serví una baso de agua y fui hasta mi cuarto, el cual Esme había dejado completamente pulcro los días que no abpia estado aquí, nunca vi mi habitación tan ordenada. Me asomé a la ventana y vi como Bella entraba a su pieza, caminó también a la ventana con la mirada baja y cerró las cortinas.

Me aplaudí, me di flores y hasta un Oscar por hacerla sentir mal.


	8. Chapter 8

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 8**

_Edward p.o.v._

Cinco... diez... quince... veinte minutos sentado en los pies de mi cama, frente a la ventana que aún tenía las cortinas cerradas, pero por la luz podía ver su silueta moverse de un lado para otro por el dormitorio y muchas veces se acercó para correr aquella tela que interrumpía mi vista, sin embargo, se arrepentía a último momento. No aguante más, tomé un papel de la croquera donde nos escribíamos nuestros mensajes y le puse "estoy en tu puerta" y pegué el papel en la ventana.

Fui hasta el porche de su casa y me senté ahí, esperando que leyera el mensaje... tal vez mandarle un texto al celular o llamarla hubiese sido más rápido y normal, pero las notas por la ventana era lo nuestro, era solo de nosotros... algo único.

Paso alrededor de una hora, posiblemente más, pero no me moví de mi lugar conocía a Bella y sabía que el hecho de esperar fuera de su puerta me sumaría puntos para que me perdonará por lo que fuera que hubiese hecho y para que me explicase lo del asunto con Nicole.

Siguieron pasaron los minutos hasta que dieron tres horas desde que deje mi casa, cuando por fin sentí ruido detrás de la puerta principal, esta se abrió y revelo a una Bella con mejillas sonrojadas, mirada molesta, short blancos, una polera azul zafiro y sus pies estaban descalzos.

Sé que tal vez no era el momento para pensar esto, pero Bella se veía demasiado sexy con ese outfit y molesta la hacía ver aun mejor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó, su tono de dolor que tenía hace unas horas atrás había desaparecido, ahora se mostraba ofuscada.

-Vine a arreglar las cosas y a saber de que se trata todo ese asunto con Nicole.- Me encontraba de pie en frente a ella, la cual cerró la puerto y me indicó que habláramos fuera.

-Está bien ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué dijiste que era una trampa?

-Porque ella lo planeo, para que escucharas como ella era una pobre victima y yo la bruja malvada.- Dijo con ironía.- ¿qué te dijo para que fueras al salón?

-Que quería pasarme el libro de historia.

-Es una patética excusa, era la hora de almuerzo perfectamente te lo pudo pasar ahí y luego irse a su mesa.

Eso era verdad hasta a mi me pareció extraño que quisiera pasarme el libro en un salón solitario en pleno horario de almuerzo.

-Lo acepto, también me pareció extraño.- Pensé mi siguiente pregunta.- ¿Por qué quería tender esa trampa?

-No estoy segura, pero ella me quiere separar de ti.

-Pero por qué... Eres mi mejor amiga, no tiene sentido.

-Por eso mismo. Cree que me gustas y que te voy a alejar de ella. Está algo loca a decir verdad.

-¿Qué te gusto?- Esa idea me pareció ridícula.

-Lo sé, no tengo idea de donde saco eso. Yo tengo novio.- Golpe bajo, aunque me negara admitirlo, el que Nicole pesara que Bella tenía algo por mi, me dio esperanzas vagas esperanzas.

-¿Por qué crees que te gusto?

-No lo sé, es un poco tarada a decir verdad. Sin embargo, igual la defendiste a ella.

El dolor y el enfado salieron a claras luces en su voz. Me acerqué a ella, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban.

-Lo siento, pero entiéndeme... ella estaba llorando, escuche que la tratabas mal y no sé... fui educado para defender a los que se sienten atacados.

-¿Y yo?

-Pero tu no lucías atacada. ¿Me perdonas? Por favor.- Puse mi mano bajo su mentón. Ella corrió su cara.

-No.- Le besé con mucha suavidad su mejilla que había volteado.

-Por favor... Bella no es para tanto. Ya no confiaré en ella, pero tu misma dijiste que fue una trampa y caí en ella... no sé porque te lo tomas tan a pecho.

-Porque la defendiste ella no a mi ¿acaso no me quieres?

-Por favor Bella, sabes que si y que eres una de las personas más importantes.- Ahora yo me estaba enojando.

-Pero este asunto no es para tanto. Estás dramatizando.

-¡No lo hago Edward!

-¡Sí lo haces!- No quería levantar la voz, pero su enojo infundado me estaba superando.

-Pero es que me sentí mal ¡Sentí que no te importaba... que ella lo era más!

-Pero ya te perdí perdón, no conocía la historia ¿por qué te enojas tanto?

-Porque siento que no me quieres.

-Te mostraré cuanto te quiero.- No sé por qué dije eso, no sé que le paso a mi cerebro que dejo de funcionar, pero mis labios se estrellaron furiosos contra lo de Isabella Swan.

El beso era necesitado, mas aún tierno. Ella se quedó en shock unos momentos, pero en segundos su manos se agarraron de mi cabello y sus labios se movían frenéticos sobre los míos, con mi lengua delineé su labio inferior y ella me dio permiso en el acto, nuestras lenguas comenzaban una guerra sin ganador. La agarré de su estrecha cintura y ninguna medida de espacio separaba nuestros cuerpos... esto se nos estaba yendo fuera de control, no obstante, no quería parar, no quería que parara, no quería tener que respirar, ya que la necesidad de oxígeno se hacia imperiosa.

Nos separamos con respiración agitada y jadeos, Bella se trató de separar de mi cuerpo, pero no se lo permití... esto no se quedaría así.

-Edward...

-No Bella, dime por qué respondiste el beso, dime por qué te molesta tanto Nicole, dime por qué.

-Porque, porque porque no lo sé Edward yo...mmm...

-¿Sientes cosas por mi Bella?.- La apresé aún más cerca de mi cuerpo.

-Mmm Edward por favor. Yo no sé que pensar.

-Sólo dime que no y te dejaré ir.- Acerqué mi boca a la suya y sentí como temblaba. Renovada confianza y esperanza apareció en mi.

-Edward...

-Eso no fue un no.- Y la volví a besar, ahora dándome más tiempo, tratando de hacerla ver todos los sentimientos románticos que sentía por ella.

El beso duro y duro, parecía no tener fin, pero el fin tuvo que hacer acto de presencia. Nos separamos, sus ojos brillaban de manera especial, pero veía la confusión reflejados en ellos.

-Bella ¿Déjame mostrarte que perteneces conmigo?

-Pero...

-Una sola oportunidad.- Le pedí aún cerca de sus labios.

-Pero y Jacob...- Claró se me olvidaba la existencia de ese maldito chucho.

-¿Entonces de verdad no sientes nada por mi?- Me alejé de ella casi por completa como si eso me protegiese de la verdad.

-Hey, no es eso... es que, se viene el juego y no quiero hacerle eso al capitán... además él ha sido bueno conmigo y no se merece esto.

-Entonces olvidemos que esto paso.- Me di vuelta para irme a mi casa

-No...-Me agarró del brazo e hizo que me girara.- Había planeado terminar con Jacob después del juego, tienes una semana para convencerme.- Dicho esto me beso con ansiedad.

Sus manos enredadas en mi cabello, nuestra lenguas batallando, ella de vez en cuando mordía mi labio inferior y yo la apresaba contra mi torso. Bella soltaba leves gemidos, cuando mis manos se volvían avariciosas por su cuerpo.

Está semana debía aprovecharla y hacer que Isabella Marie Swan se quedara conmigo.


	9. Chapter 9

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 9**

_Edward p.o.v_

Era un martes típico por la noche, no había visto a Bella en casi todo el día, ya que se la paso en entrenamiento de porristas y perdió casi todas las clases o la menos las que teníamos juntos, por lo que desperdicie un día de "convencimiento" por el estúpido juego, lo bueno fue que Black estuvo igual o más ocupado que Bella por lo que tampoco pudo estar con ella.

Ahora estaba otra vez en mi habitación, acostado en mi cama mirando hacia el falso cielo cuando una luz proveniente de tan conocida dirección se encendió, me senté un poco, para ver mejor. Ella se asomó por el vidrio con su libreta, diciéndome un simple hola con una carita feliz, rápidamente le conteste y me ofrecí para ir a su hogar, a lo cual Bella contestó afirmativamente... en cinco minutos estuve en su puerta principal, tocando el timbre.

-Hey- Me sonrió corriéndose a un lado, para así yo pasar.

Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado me permití besarla, fue corto y tierno, no quería presionarla ni ponerla en una situación incómoda, simplemente mostrarle cuanto la quería. Nos separamos y me alegre al ver que tenía una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

Fuimos hasta la sala nos acomodamos en el sillón, el televisor frente a nosotros estaba encendido y daban una película de monitos, la reconocí inmediatamente como el Rey León. A mi y a Bella nos encantaba la película.

-El Rey León- Dije contentó.

-Lo sé... ¿ Te parece si la vemos y pedimos unas pizzas?

-Claro.

Puse la manta que se encontraba a mi lado sobre nuestras piernas, atraje a Bella a mi costado y saqué mi celular del pantalón, busqué el número registrado en mi directorio y pedí nuestra favorita con doble peperoni junto con el combo de bebida más helado de frambuesa. Cuando terminé la llamada, me percaté de que la película se encontraba en la más triste y la que mi mejor amiga odiaba y se encontraba sollozando levemente con la muerte de Mufasa. Le sobé la espalda en manera de confortarla antes de volver a posarla en la curva de su cintura.

-Espero algún día dejar de llorar con eta escena.- Dijo ella molesta consigo misma por ser infantil, me suponía.

-Espero que no... No me gustaría que cambiases, eres perfecta así.

-Gracias.- Me beso el cuello y se volteó a seguir viendo la película.

En una media hora luego de eso, llegó nuestro pedido... Dispusimos de todo en la mesita de centro y nos sentamos en el suelo, hicimos un brindis con nuestra pizza y comimos.

-Bella- susurré. Ella me miró con expectación. Como estaba a su lado me agaché y comencé a pasar mis labios por su cuello dado pequeños y húmedos besos, la escuché suspirar, tomó mi pelo con su mano izquierda y me arrastró hasta sus labios con fuerza y ternura al mismo tiempo.

Nos acostamos en el suelo entre la mesa y el sillón, me puse sobre ella, aunque mi peso quedo sobre mis codos, la mimé todo lo que pude tratando de controlar los impulsos que cualquier hombre tendría en mi lugar. Fui un caballero, luego de unos quince minutos besándonos, volvimos a nuestras antiguas posiciones, Bella reía contenta, amaba su risa... era natural y sexy a la vez, llena de júbilo.

-Un día desde tu oportunidad para convencerme y ya no puedo esperar para que sea viernes y poder estar contigo como se debe.- Suspiró ella.

-¿Hablas enserio?- Le pregunté.

Me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y asintió con vehemencia.

La tomé por el rostro y estrellé mis labios con los de ellas, el beso era más subido de tono, pero no importo... sólo así le podía mostrar cuánto la deseaba y amaba.

Nos quedamos hasta las once en el living, acabando con las dos cajas de pizza, el helado y la botella de refresco.

-Creo que me debo ir.- Anuncié.

-No, tú te quedas conmigo está noche, avísale a Esme. Te espero arriba.

Me dio un lujurioso beso antes de subir y dejarme parada con una cara de idiota en medio de la sala principal.

_Bella p.o.v._

Ya era de mañana, desperté con el pesado brazo de Edward sobre mi cintura, apresandome contra su pecho. Era la mejor sensación del mundo, recordé los besos de los dos días anteriores, las caricias y las palabras; lo amaba más de lo que podía decir, y debo admitir que esto de la semana para convencerme era un simple truco para poder tenerlo cerca, ya que, mi mejor amigo no tenía que ayudarme a esclarecer mis sentimientos por él, estaba enamorada de Ed, punto, fin del asunto.

Me giré, para quedar frente a frente y me abrumó su calma, se veía sumamente e increíblemente tierno, comencé a despertarlo con pequeños besos por su mejilla, mandíbula, parpados y leves piquitos en sus labios entreabiertos, cuales comisuras alzó en una somnolienta sonrisa y abrió sus ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol naciente.

-Buenos días.- Susurré sobre sus labios.

-Muy buen días.- Me besó, pero me rehúse a abrir los labios por si tenía mal aliento.

-No sabes cuanto amo poder hacer esto.- y para reafirmar me dio otro sinuoso pero inocente beso en los labios.

-Te comprendo, pero debemos vestirnos e ir a clases.

-¿No podemos retrasarnos un poco más?- Me pidió con su voz un poco más grave de lo corriente.

-No, tengo entrenamiento todo el día excepto por la segunda y última hora.

-¿No estarás conmigo?

-No, lo siento.- Hizo un puchero el cal quité con un beso.

-¿Te vas conmigo hoy?-Vi su cara extraña, seguramente por el hecho de que podía aprovechar de ir con Jacob el cual era mi novio al fin y al cabo, así que, para esparcir sus dudas respondí rápidamente.

-Claro.

Nos fuimos a bañar, por separado obviamente y a arreglarnos, cogí mis cosas como libros, ropa de cambio, lápices y mis infaltables pompones, para bajar con todo listo, lo mejor fue encontrarme con un dios griego en medio de la cocina, preparando unas tostadas y chocolate caliente.

Puse la mesa y serví las tasas con el chocolate, mientras él disponía de la comida. Nos sentamos a comer en una agradable y banal charla cuando sonó mi celular, por la pantalla supe que era Jacob.

-Hola amor,- Me dijo con voz agitada al otro lado de la linea.

-Hola,- traté de sonar lo más emocionada posible- ¿estás bien? ¿Te escuchó agitado?

-Sí, estoy bien emm, este nada es que... Te llamaba para saber si te ibas conmigo al instituto.

-No, no te preocupes. Nos vemos allá.- Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de contestar o protestar, simplemente terminé el llamado.

-¿Terminaste?- Me preguntó, mirando mi plató vacío.

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Vamos?.- Se levantó de su silla y me tendió la mano.

-Por supuesto- acepté su cálida y gran mano y salimos de mi casa, con nuestros dedos entrelazados.


	10. Chapter 10

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 10**

Llegamos pronto al instituto, con nuestras manos aún entrelazadas, pero nos vimos en la necesidad de dejarnos cuando Edward me abrió la puerta y yo volvía a ser Bella Swan la novia de Jacob Black, el cual casualmente no se encontraba por ninguna parte, lo bueno fue que tampoco vi a Nicole.

Alice y Jasper llegaron a nuestro lado de forma inmediata, por lo que tenía entendido, mi mejor amiga si sabía que algo había entre nosotros, pero no conocía cada detalle de este "acuerdo" de conquista.

-Bella, Bellita- Al me tomó la mano- Vamos necesitamos hablar.

Antes de poder contestar cualquier cosa, nos desviábamos por el costado del instituto, la parte que colindaba con los bosques de Forks, un lugar lejos de curiosos, lo cual era muy importante, porque siempre habían cotillas alrededor de las porristas o el equipo de fútbol, porque según ellos eramos populares y nuestras noticias y rumores importaban... Qué idiotez ¿cierto?

-¿Qué pasa con Edward? Él no me quiso contar mucho.

-Nada es que...- Le conté todo, desde lo de Nicole, la discusión, el beso hasta el día de ayer en que nos quedamos tirados en la alfombra de mi sala poniéndonos cariñosos, por así decirlo.

.Wow! ¿Y qué pasa con Jacob?

-Lo que había pensado hace un tiempo, terminaré con él el mismo viernes, luego del juego.

-¿Por qué no ahora? Es decir, tu llevas años enamorada de Edward y ahora que por fin, él se te declaró y tú a él, no entiendo porque no pueden estar como se debe.

-Porque no lo quiero distraer del juego, tú sabes como son estás cosas. Es el último año y van a venir reclutadores, está bien que no lo quiera como mi novio, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que quiero arruinar su futuro.

-Lo entiendo, pero no me gusta que tengas a Ed en las sombras como amante por una semana, por Jacob. No se merece eso.

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Hablar ahora con Black y si es buen jugador, mantendrá su cabeza en el juego aunque el mundo se esté cayendo.

-C-creo que tienes razón.

-Suelo tenerla.

-Hablaré con él hoy, luego de los entrenamientos. Por cierto hoy tendremos que quedarnos luego de clases.

-No hay problema, ahora vamos que las chicas ya deben estar en el gimnasio.

Caminamos en una banal conversación, sobre un baile de fin de año que se celebraría en tres semanas, luego una semana más de clases y el año escolar de acabaría. Entramos al gimnasio y como sabíamos, ya todo el equipo se encontraba ahí.

-Hola chicas y chicos- Saludamos con Alice.

-Hola- Saludaron a coro. Todos llevaban ropa de entrenamiento al igual que yo y mi mejor amiga.

-Ok, Irina, tú eliges la música hoy para calentar.- Le dije señalando el equipo de música, ella fue hasta ahí con su Ipod y se dispuso a conectarlo.- Serán treinta minutos alrededor de la cancha, luego cien flexiones, cien abdominales y veinte minutos de elongación, para comenzar no quiero lesionadas. ¡Vamos!

El tiempo paso rápido entre los ejercicios, jadeo y sudor, ahora estábamos sentadas en las colchas, elongando. Tenía mis dos piernas extendidas frente a mi en un ángulo de 180°, alcé mis brazo y apoyé mi torso al suelo; recuerdo que antes era increíblemente doloroso, pero luego de practica, esto era tan cómodo como estar tirada en el sillón, comiendo hamburguesas.

-Ok, terminamos de calentar. La bases y voladoras, practiquen el "helicóptero" y la "paloma".- Ellos asientieron y se fueron un poco más atrás para practicar.

-Chicos, Sam y Josh, ¿pueden ayudar a los demás con los tiempos de suelo de la segunda parte y los mortales hacia atrás por favor?- Pidió Alice.

-Sí ningún problema.

-Irina, Kate, Angela, Emily, Zac, Connor, Erick, Annie, Tanya, Tyler, Vanessa. Hay que practicar la coreografía.

Con eso paso rápido toda la mañana hasta la hora de almuerzo, en la cual entre a la cafetería luego de darme una ducha y cambiarme la ropa sudada por mi uniforme de porrista y volví al gimnasio con un sándwich ligero y una limonada. Me puse un buso y polera limpia, trabajando nuevamente con la rutina. Lo raro es que no necesitaba tanto dedicarme a esto, todo estaba bastante bien, pero necesitaba distraerme del hecho de que hoy terminaría con Jacob, necesitaba distraerme sobre eso hace bastante tiempo atrás. Le tendría que dar tiempo libre a mi equipo seguramente los tenía a todos agotados, además era sólo un juego, ningún tipo de competencia y los hacia entrenar como si fuésemos a las nacionales.

Me senté un momento en las gradas, para comer... estaba concentrada en eso, que no me di ni cuenta que había alguien conmigo hasta que él me rodeo con su brazo.

-¿Por qué estás acá sola?

-Voy a terminar con Jacob hoy.- Solté.

-¿Y eso te pone mal?- Me preguntó Edward preocupado.

-No, es solo que... me incómoda la situación, pero no es justo hacerte jugar el papel de amante, solo por un juego.- Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno me alegro, ¿quieres que te espere?

-Sólo si puedes, es que había pensado hacerlo después de nuestros entrenamientos, pero quería darles la tarde libre a mi equipo, se han estado matando sólo por un simple juego, así que, supongo lo haré después de clases.

-Te esperaré tranquila ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, estaré bien sola.

Nos quedamos ahí sentados, hablando de cosas como un nuevo artista que había descubierto y sobre el nuevo libro que yo estaba leyendo, cuando tocaron para ir a clases. Él se despidió y yo esperé a que llegaran todos, para decirles que iban a poder descansar hoy y mañana si es que así lo querían.

Finalmente decidimos, que hoy quedaba todo libre y mañana solo entrenaríamos el primer bloque de la mañana. Le pedimos pases a la entrenadora, para entrar tarde a nuestras respectivas clases y nos cambiamos. Algunos optaron por nuestro tan nombrado uniforme, pero yo preferí unos jeans ajustados, una polera azul con un chaleco negro y mis infaltables converse negras. Era simple y Alice me mataría por lo que estaba usando, pero era como me gustaba.

Entré al salón y aquel ojiverde, me miró encantado por estar en clases con él. Me senté a su lado y pasamos el día juntos excepto por la última hora. La cual desgraciadamente compartía con Nicole, quien me miraba desdeñosamente y con sorna sin parar con su estúpido y fosforescente suéter naranjo . Por suerte se me paso rápido la hora con el nervio de ir a terminar mi relación. Esperé un poco hasta que se hubo desocupado un poco los pasillos y fue hasta el lugar de practica del equipo de fútbol; pedí indicaciones para saber dónde estaba el capitán y por lo que me dijeron seguía en camerinos.

Se suponía que era área restringida para mi, pero mientras más en privado fuese mejor. Entré sigilosamente y allí lo vi, con solo su pantalón de juego puesto, el cabello húmedo, el pecho descubierto y sus manos recorriendo un cuerpo que estaba ocultó por un chillón suéter naranjo, aunque pronto pude ver parte de la desnudes de Nicole.

-Hola.- Saludé tratando de contener la risa. Jacob me miró con pánico y Nicole, como si ella fuese la ganadora.- Sólo pasaba a decir que terminamos, porque estoy con Edward- La amplia sonrisa de esa perra se fue al suelo- Ahora me voy, pueden seguir con lo suyo.

Antes de que dijesen algo, me di vuelta y me fui. A pesar de que antes me quería reír, ahora me encontraba completamente shockeada y asqueada, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada.

...


	11. Chapter 11

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías. Twilighterbitchlol

Chicas espero que les agrade la continuación que le estamos dando a la historia , recibimos opiniones sugerencias e ideas

Capitulo 11

Aun no salía de mi estado de shock nunca me imagine verlos de ese modo siempre creí que Nicol estaba encaprichada con Edward pero con Jacob, pero con Jacob se supone que si amas a alguien no deberías estar en esa situación con otras personas hasta el más bobo lo sabe y ella que aparentaba ser tan santa y pensar que en algún momento sentí pesar por Jacob aquel que me juraba amor puff tonterías

No podía evitar pensar que abría pasado si no me hubiera enterado de esto después de todo había tomado la decisión de terminar con Jacob después de la conversación con Alice por fin podrá ser feliz con Edward pero antes tenía que comprobar que lo que Edward decía que sentía por mi era verdadero , y lo comprobare en esa semana en la que me tendrá que conquistar aunque ya me tiene a sus pies .

Edward Pov

Estaba feliz bella me había dicho que iba a terminar con Jacob ahora podría conquistarla y tomarla de la mano decir que era i novio claro después de conquistarla el problema estaba en que era solo una semana ¡ que diablos se supone que voy a hacer en una semana!

Necesitaba ideas y sabía quién podría ayudarme

.

.

.

.

Buenas noches señora Brandon-dije muy decente mente

Ammmm Edward ¿Qué haces acá tan tarde? es la una de la mañana –dijo mientras miraba su reloj

Lo siento, es que… necesito hablar con Alice urgentemente-dije con mi mejor cara de disculpa

Ohh tranquilo cariño sigue a de ser algo muy importante –dijo la señora Brandon invitándome a pasar

Muchas gracias –dije hasta el momento no me había percatado que era la una de la mañana definitivamente pensar tanto en bella me hacia mal .. Pero era inevitable

Alice te esta esperando Edward abajo-dijo la madre de Alice en el segundo piso

Ya bajo-dijo Alice mientras se escuchaba que abría la puerta de su habitación, un minutos después Alice estaba al frente mío en pantuflas, bata y cara de sueño

Me…me podrías decir que haces ala 1 de la mañana EN MI CASA-dijo Alice en un susurro amenazante

Yo-yo veras es un poco complicado pero muy fácil a la vez… tu sabes las cosas… de la vida entonces el rumbo, tu s…abes…. Entiendes –dije

Edward sabes… se mas claro-dijo Alice entono aparentemente aburrido

Tengo cinco días para conquistar a bella-le dije

¡Invítala a salir!-dijo Alice

Me parece perfecto que buena idea Alice!-dije feliz

Voyainvitarabellaasalir-dije rápidamente mientras tomaba mi celular y marcaba su numero

EDWARD NO AHORA –dijo Alice

Bueno .. Edward –se escucho pero yo colgué

NOOO EDWARD ¡! PORQUE LE COLGASTE-dijo Alice

Alice me dijiste que no la llamara ahora-le dije

La vuelvo a llamar –le pregunte a Alice

Claro bobo-dijo como si fuera un niño, tome mi celular nuevamente y llame a bella

De verdad hoy estaba actuando como un idiota por dios en qué momento se me ocurrió colgarle a bella … debe ser por la falta de sueño - me dije mentalmente pero fui sacado de mi ensoñación por la voz de bella al otro lado de la bocina

¿Edward? ¿Qué paso? Porque llamas a esta hora y me cuelgas-dijo bella medio dormida pero preocupada

Ehh… hola... bella… lo siento-dije apenado

Te paso algo –dijo preocupada

No solo colgué sin querer... Ya sabes apreté el botón sin querer

Ahh claro… entonces… –dijo ella incitándome a continuar

Ah si te quería invitar a salir… mañana –dije

Como una cita –pregunto bella

Si… como nuestra primera cita –dije en un susurro

Entonces mañana-dije y alce pego un gritito

Aghhh … que romántico!-chillo Alice

Edward donde estas –dijo bella

Hasta mañana –dije y colgué rápidamente

Edward cullen… no me vallas a decir que le colgaste otra vez-chillo otra vez alice

Emmm… -estaba empezando hablar

En fin… bueno a bella le gusta las citas sencillas, como un picnic o un helado en un parque una ensalada ya sabes –dijo Alice

Ahhh … si eso ya lo sabía ¿somos amigos no? –dije lo ovio

Entonces te invito a que vayas a tu casa .dijo Alice bostezando

Claro Alice te dejo que descanses-dije y tome mi auto para ir a mi casa , mañana va a ser un gran día

Chicas lo más Probable es que volvamos a subir el martes pueden mandarnos sus opiniones

agradecemos que nos manden ideas de cómo Edward puede conquistar a bella

viivii alice


End file.
